The Orton Legacy Kidnapping Plot
by JeffHardyFan1227
Summary: Enjoy and review! I don't own anything with wrestling!
1. Chapter 1

The Orton Legacy Kidnapping Plot Chapter 1

This was a live wrestling event. This was Jenny-Lynn's first wrestling event. She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with black WWE logos on the sleeves and a short white sleeved shirt on top. Also wearing a short red skirt with tall black boots without heels. This was Crystals's second wrestling event. She was wearing a black tank top and wearing purple and red Jeff Hardy armbands. Also wearing blue jeans and a Jeff Hardy necklace. Jenny-Lynn has brown eyes and Crystal has green eyes and Jenny-Lynn is 2 inches taller then Crystal. "How much longer do we have to wait??" Jenny-Lynn asked in excitment. " In a few more minutes! Be patient Jenny!" Crystal answered. "I can't help it Crystal! This is my first wrestling event!" Jenny exclaimed. "Well you'll just have to wait! But enjoy the view of the ring from first row!" Crystal replied. Jenny smiled at Crystal and Crystal smiled back. Then they heard the crowd yell," 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...!" Then the pyrotechnics for Raw went off. " Yeah! I'm so excited!" Jenny yelled. " I'm glad your excited!" Crystal replied. Then Crystal and Jenny heard," I hear voices in my head! They consoul me, they understand! Thry talk to me!" Crystal yelled,"Here comes Randy Orton!" " Ahhhhh! Here comes my baby!!" Jenny yelled with all her might and excitment. Crystal looked at her and smiled because how happy she was. Then randy Orton said," I'm out here to get Cody, Teddy, and me all title shots." "I wonder how he's going to do that?" Crystal asked Jenny. "I don't know. But never doubt my sweetie Randy!" Jenny replied excitiedly. "OK!" Crystal said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Orton Legacy Kidnapping Plot Chapter 2

" As you can tell Cody and Teddy aren't here with me in the ring. They are going to do something that has never been done before to get a title shot." Randy said. " I wonder what Cody and Teddy are going to do?" Crystal asked. " Do you really want to know what they're going to do?" Somebody asked behind Crystal and Jenny. "Yea!" Jenny-Lynn replied." Then let us show you two what there going to do!" The person in back of them said. "Huh? What do--" Crystal asked but cut off. She looked behind her to see Cody Rhodes grab her from grab her from behind. Then Crystal looked up to see Ted DiBiase in back of Jenny. Jenny wasn't aware of it because she was to busy looking at her sweetie Randy Orton. "Jenny watch out!" Crystal exclaimed. "Why?" Jenny asked still looking at Randy. Then Ted grabbed Jenny from behind. " Let go! Who.." Jenny-Lynn said and stopped what she said seeing who grabbed her. Then Randy looked over in Crystal's and Jenny-Lynn's direction. "Good job boys. Bring those two girls over here." Randy said. " Let's go." Cody said. Then Cody picked up Crystal and dropped her over the barricade. Then Teddy picked up Jenny-Lynn and dropped her over the barricade near Crystal. Then Cody hopped over the barricade and picked up Crystal and went into the ring. Then Ted jumped over the barricade and picked up Jenny-Lynn and went into the ring. " Good job these girls can go well with are plan." Randy said as he looked at Jenny and Crystal. " Vince give us all title shots! If not we will beat these girls up." Randy exclaimed. Then Mr. McMahon was on the big screen. "Randy you, Ted, and Cody want title shots. Then you'll get title shots. As long as you let those girls after you get your title shots." Mr. McMahon said. " But if we lose our title shots we get as many rematches as we want." Randy said. "Yes." Mr. McMahon said. "OK." Randy said in a pleasured voice. Then he turned to Legacy and said," Let's go." Then they started to leave with Crystal and Jenny in Legacy's arms. "What are you doing? You're supposed to leave the girls there." said. " I know. But I decided to bring them with me." Randy replied. Then Jenny and Crystal looked up at Orton and then at each other. Then Orton and Legacy continued to walk out of the ring and making thee way to the ramp. " Orton wait! Get back here and put those girls back!" Mr. McMahon yelled. Randyjust continued to walk up the ramp and laughing at the same time. Then Randy and Legacy with Jenny and Crystal in arms were all gone to the backstage area.


	3. Chapter 3

The Orton Legacy Kidnapping Plot Chapter 3

"Do you mind letting us go?" Crystal asked while in Cody Rhodes arms. "No." Randy answered while walking and looking around corners just in case. "When are you going to let us go?" Jenny-Lynn asked while in Ted DiBiase arms. "When we get what we want." Cody Rhodes replied. Then Randy looked around to make sure no one was coming. Then he opened a door that was at the very end of the hallway. ". You guys first." Randy said. Then Cody and Ted went in with Crystal and Jenny. Then Randy went in and closed the door behind him and then he said,"Drop the girls over near the wall." Then Cody and Ted walked to the wall where was pointing. Then Ted and Cody dropped Crystal and Jenny near a wall that had lockers next to it. "Ow! That hurt!!" Jenny said rubbing her lower part of her back. Cody, Ted, and Randy just looked at her with a serious looks on their faces and then looked away to talk to each other so the girls wouldn't hear. "I wonder what thy're going to do to us." Crystal said while helping Jenny up. "Me too." Jenny said getting to her feet. Then Randy looked at the two girls talking and asked "What are you two talking about?". The two girls looked up and couldn't find any words to say because how scared they were. "If your not going to talk we'll--" Randy said but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ted. Cody. Grab the girls and make sure they don't say anything and hide in the shower." Randy told Cody and Ted. They nodded and grabbed Crystal and Jenny by the stomach and covered their mouths and went in the shower. Once they were in Randy opened the door.


End file.
